


Halloween Special

by sashocirrione



Series: Halloween Shorts [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Halloween, Kink Meme, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Nonhuman Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Ryuk have a strange encounter. This fanfic is set during the time when Matt is watching Misa and Mogi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Special

**Title:** "Halloween Special"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to nearly the end of the series.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for sexual activities. Dubious consent. Mentions of suicide. Partial spoiler for Matt's real name.

 **Summary:** Matt and Ryuk have a strange encounter. This fanfic is set during the time when Matt is watching Misa and Mogi.

 **Pairings:** RyukxMatt as the main pairing, plus some one-sided MattxMisa and MattxMello and possibly an implied RyukxMello

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to the start of this fic have happened as normal, except that for this fic to work, Misa kept her death note ownership at the point in time when in canon she had given up ownership to Mikami. So, in this fic, Mikami is just a death note borrower rather than an owner. There are also the following differences from canon: I altered at least one shinigami rule (I think you can guess which one) and I had the events of this fic happen on Halloween instead of the canon dates when Matt watched Misa and Mogi, which is starting late November 2009 in the manga, late November 2012 in the anime. Moving previous canon events to different dates has no real effect on those events; they are the same events in the same order, just on slightly earlier dates. Also, the issue of whether a shinigami is visible (only to people who could see it in person, of course) on video or not is resolved in a certain direction that is different from what canon implies, though canon doesn't ever completely settle the matter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Even though it had been boring as hell the past three days, more monotonous than any session of level-grinding, watching Misa Amane had its perks.

Matt watched Misa in the bathroom, as, instead of urinating outside of Mogi's view, she poured some mouthwash into the toilet to create the right sound, pulled up her skirt, and slipped a hand into her panties. It was certainly an interesting sight as her hand moved around slightly, probing. Matt's dick twitched as he stared at the screen.

_Blue balls and boredom. Mello's not picking up any of my hints. Or, maybe, he doesn't want the distraction right now._

He just managed to avoid touching himself, focusing on her hand withdrawing, her finger and thumb clenching a prize. It was a tiny plastic bag holding a slip of paper.

With a furtive look, she slipped it into her sleeve and turned to open the door.

Matt switched to a different video feed, in time to see Misa skip out and say to Mogi, "Let's go to the store, okay? Misa's getting low on mouthwash and shampoo!"

_I could pickpocket that paper, if I'm fast enough. It could be incredibly important. Misa is either trying to destroy evidence or to start some plan. She could have just eaten the paper, though, if she'd wanted to._

Matt breathed in sharply, thinking hard. It was a big risk to take. It might be worth it. Messing with any of Kira's plans was good. Getting solid evidence proving Misa's guilt could be all kinds of useful.

Making a quick decision, he pulled out his cellphone and called Mello. Mello didn't answer, so Matt left a short voice message explaining things and hung up.

Two minutes later he was outside, trailing Misa and Mogi at a distance but closing fast. He was being extremely watchful about her arms, hoping that she wasn't planning to slip the paper into some pre-arranged hiding place while the crowd obscured her. That crowd would help, though, when the moment came.

From things Sidoh had told Mello, Matt believed that his clothing was a good defense against the shinigami eyes. The goggles alone wouldn't do, but slouching into the high collar of his vest combined with the goggles probably made his name invisible.

Probably.

Matt shivered.

The idea of dying wasn't so bad. The idea of dying a controlled death, helplessly following scripted actions, your own will paralyzed, those were the scary thoughts. Matt could imagine countless scenarios of forced suicide, gruesome and painful. A quick, clean death was a pleasant thought next to those nightmare scenes.

He cursed himself for not thinking far ahead enough to have a Halloween costume handy. A mask would be flawless protection and, today, it wouldn't be completely out of place. There were a few costumed people on the streets already.

The perfect moment came when the masses of people became highly concentrated going into the entrance to the nearest subway. Matt passed Misa on the stairs, his heart beating fast, his skin prickling from adrenaline, his neck aching from how deeply he was slouched into his collar. He used all his training and tried to lift the plastic bag from her sleeve without even the barest touch, but it didn't quite work.

His fingers touched her skin, and then he'd snagged it and was moving away, quickly. There was no shout of alarm, no pursuit when he pretended to look at his watch but instead used a little mirror on it to check behind him. People were jostling Misa and Mogi on every side as they pushed through the crowd. She should think it just another accidental touch. They were going in different directions, the gap widening.

Matt could still feel the after-sensation of her warm skin, and images were flashing through his mind of all he'd seen over three days of observation. Her sexy lingerie, the way that droplets of water from the shower ran down her small but shapely breasts, the neatly-shaven juncture between her legs...

_Stop it, Matt. Focus. This is just because you haven't gotten into anyone's pants in just about forever. And you've been watching a cute girl get nude over and over, and shacking up with a cute guy whenever he's not away on errands._

He mingled with the crowd at the entrance to a coffee shop as if in line, and then left after the train pulled away with Misa and Mogi on it.

Once safely locked back inside the stakeout apartment, he took out the plastic bag and gazed at the paper. It would have to be processed in a forensics lab for fingerprints and everything else that might be on it, before anyone's name could be written to test if it was really killing paper, but there was one very important thing to do as soon as possible.

Matt eased open the zip-lock mechanism and then just barely let one finger tap the edge of the paper. He looked around nervously, wondering if he'd see some monstrous shinigami looming over him, but there was nothing.

He quickly re-sealed the bag and put it away for Mello to deal with later.

It was back to watching Misa's place after that, but nothing was happening, nobody home, and he knew from Mello's experience that shinigami didn't show up on video anyway, so he kept peeking through the blinds to see.

Matt missed the actual moment of them arriving home, caught up in video games by then, but as soon as he noticed, he switched the screen fully to the scene of Misa and Mogi putting away groceries. Keeping one eye on the screen, he eased over to the window and used a finger to just barely pull apart two slats of the Venetian blinds.

The landscape outside was bathed in the red of a setting sun, the sky looking ablaze. He cast his gaze around the front side of the building, looking for any monstrous form that might now be visible. He shivered. He didn't want to see it, and there was the terrible thought that, if it appeared, then it had been lurking around all along, perhaps a silent watcher of his Misa-watching, video games, and solo wank sessions while moaning out Mello's name.

_I can do this. L's reports always said I needed better focus, but I can do it if it's important._

Matt forced himself to watch until the glow faded from the sky and darkness spread, illuminated only by pools of light beneath each street lamp. The building across the street sat mostly in gray shadows, details hidden, tricks of the mind sometimes making it seem as if some sort of monstrous form might be huddling in the deepest recesses. Matt sighed and gave up on looking out the window as a useless job.

Besides, Misa was preparing to take a shower.

Matt settled down in his favorite bean-bag chair, unzipped, and began to touch himself, his cock hardening quickly in his grasp.

_I'm still paying attention to my work. This isn't too bad; it's only the first wank today._

The last of Misa's underwear dropped to the floor and she stepped under the stream of water. Her back was to the hidden camera, and from that angle she looked almost like Mello. The stiffness between his legs was beginning to ache and yet he was already dreading the sensation of emptiness that was going to settle in after he finished, the not-quite relief of an orgasm without sex.

_Damn Mello!_

Matt stroked more firmly, trying to draw out the pleasure, thinking of Mello under that shower head, water running down his slender, androgynous form... perhaps Mello's hand reaching down to stroke along a lean thigh and...

Matt heard a gravelly laugh and fell over backwards, flailing onto the floor, scrambling up tangled in his pants, seeing a gothic clown-demon-thing with a leering face and it was tall, tall, tall, arching high over him as he tripped and landed once again in his soft chair on his side.

_Shit! It knows I saw it! Or did it? If it finds out I can see it, we've lost an advantage._

Matt acted as nonchalant as he could, eyes on the screen and averted from the shinigami.

_If I'm going to pull this off, I have to start wanking again._

His hand wandered down, and he tried to will away the blush he could feel just starting to heat his cheeks. His fingers curled around his organ and he stroked again, firmly, trying to make his motions exactly the same. His hand shook a little. That nightmare thing was standing right behind him, and just the thought of its face was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

A gravelly voice suddenly broke the silence with, "I guess you're a very naughty boy this Halloween."

_Maybe it talks to itself. It might say something relevant to the case._

Matt stroked without faltering in the least, but he was beginning to think the creature was seeing through the deception. He felt a large-sized hand settle on his shoulder and gasped.

The thing said, "I want something from you, Mail."

The blush he'd been trying to resist came back full-force, an intensely heated burning sensation, and he tried to pull his clothing into place, but the monster's long arms were suddenly tangled all around him, pulling his trousers free and spinning him around to face it. It trailed a huge gloved hand over his stomach and his cock twitched involuntarily. It had to be the adrenaline. Matt's entire body felt keyed-up.

Matt said, "What do you want?"

It leaned down with its grayish mask-like face and said, "I want to taste you."

"You can't have my lifespan."

A long tongue flicked out of the shark-like mouth, grin stretched too far, and softly massaged the head of his dick.

"You can't eat that!"

"I won't hurt it. I think humans are interesting."

Without waiting for a further answer, the monster was opening its maw and Matt's dick was disappearing inside and Matt shivered, revolted and curious and horrified and thinking that there was probably some advantage in allowing the shinigami to play.

His gaze fixed on those sharp teeth like shark's teeth, but the monster was going down on him, taking it in all the way, long tongue licking, those dangerous teeth held barely out of the way. He could all too easily imagine a disastrous, sudden chomp, but Mello had said Sidoh mentioned some rule, about how a shinigami couldn't hurt a human the normal way, without using a death note.

And it felt so good to sink into that wet cavity and Matt closed his eyes and bucked slightly, imagining Mello's mouth instead. Within moments he was almost ready to come.

_It's been too long... too long. I'm insane to enjoy this..._

The feeling was building, building, and then the mouth was missing.

"Turn around," said that gravelly voice.

Matt opened his eyes and said, "What?"

The shinigami smiled (or was it always smiling with those stretched lips?) and said, "Look, kid. I've only got a penis on Halloween. The prudes I live with aren't going to do anything about it, but if you let me fuck you, I'll drop you a few hints about your Kira investigation."

Matt nodded and said, "We need lotion, or something."

But he was wondering if that cock would be proportionate to the rest of the shinigami and there was a bulge under the clothing but it was hard to tell. The shinigami grabbed him up in a sweeping motion, and he was being carried in monster arms, and as it went by the refrigerator it snagged a tub of margarine.

Storming into the bedroom, it threw him on the bed, ripping clothing away, and he had barely time to react before it pushed him face-down and started slathering his entire crack with lavish amounts of the cold, greasy substance.

A big, gloved finger slipped in, once, twice, and suddenly Matt was into the experience again, craving that feeling of being fucked hard inside, and he closed his eyes to imagine better, to imagine someone human, and in moments he felt something larger and firm and rubbery beginning to force inside with the same burning stretch he remembered.

He accepted it all the way in, eager, rocking slowly on his knees and elbows at first until it didn't hurt, and then he breathed, "Yes" and bit the pillow and the hard fucking started, hard enough to push his body far up, knees dangling at the end of each forward thrust, weight on his elbows and he was panting harder than he had in a long time, and accepting the pleasurable intrusion deep inside him again and again and again.

The pulsing stiffness between his legs was almost unbearable and he muttered, "Reach-around," hoping the monster would understand. Fumbling fingers, too large to be human, found his aching need and he started coming within a few strokes, each pulse of release intensified by the continued fucking inside.

He cried out, "Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello..." and his fingers twisted in the sheets as the relentless pounding brought him to a height that made his teeth ache and his vision go briefly white and it was almost too sensitive inside but the pounding continued.

He became aware of sweat drenched all over his body, and the small puddle of drool his cheek was resting in, the thrusts becoming more unpleasant by the moment, and then an immensely cold rush of something within made him hope that was the monster's release, and hope that shinigami males operated like human males.

The creature pulled out, and Matt barely crawled away, his arms and legs weak and rubbery. He looked over at it, at the immense grayish-blue dick the shinigami had and felt horrified that he'd managed to get so much pleasure from it, horrified that he had that immensely satisfied post-sex orgasmic glow from a monster that wasn't human, a creature that looked like _that_.

He knew he ought to interview it about the Kira case, to get the promised hints as soon as possible, but his mind was swimming in a haze and no questions were forming there.

It said, "I hope you've got some stamina, kid, because I've got a lot of frustration to get out of my system before sunrise."

Matt breathed a few times and said, "I'll call Mello to help."

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

This is a little fill for a prompt that appeared recently at the Death Note anonymous kink meme number 2, which is on Livejournal at dn_kink2. Since it is Halloween today, I decided to upload this fic as my "Halloween Special" instead of simply adding it to my "Smutty Shorts" collection.

I haven't done a special fic for Halloween before, and I don't know if I will next year. I feel a bit sorry that L isn't in this, since Halloween is L's canon birthday.

It's possible that MattxRyuk might be the oddest pairing I've done, though I did briefly do WatarixMisa.


End file.
